A New Life
by iKitsune
Summary: Tom is new to ForgetMeNot Valley and must go through many hardships to get the farm up and running. Rated T for some language and romance. First fanfiction, please read and review! Disclaimer: I do not own Harvestmoon or any of the characters.


**A New Life**

It was eleven o' clock at night, stars were shining brilliantly in the dark sky. A figure came walking down from the large ominous mountain path that led from the city. At the base of the path, he turned around and with a smirk whispered "Good bye city life" and continued on the dirt road as marked on his scribbled map. He came to what he thought was the village, but due to the darkness he could barley make out a few buildings. He continued walking up a small path and soon realized he was there. Approaching the two gates he withdrew a key from his pocked and groped around for a keyhole. 'Click!' and with that the two wooden gates swung open to another path, with a sign placed only a few feet from the gates. "Farm" it read.

Tom sat up in the small bed and gazed into the cracked mirror. His dirt-blonde hair was in a mess and his turquoise eyes had lights circles under them. Sun flooded the small dingy house, lighting every dark corner. There was dust in all the nooks of the shack; it hadn't been lived in for quite some time. As he looked through the window, he noticed how different the town looked in daylight. He had come into Forget-Me-Not Valley only about 8 hours ago when fog was still looming around the plains.

Tom stretched, and pulled himself out of bed and slumped over to his dresser. On the dresser he unfolded a small piece of yellow paper and smiled at the message written. Putting it back on top of the dresser, he pulled on a pair of old jeans and threw on a white t-shirt. Before leaving the shack he slipped on his favorite pair of worn-in boots. The door stuck, but with a slight nudge it flew open and banged against the wall. "Gotta get used to that…" Tom muttered angrily to himself. The cold morning air bit at his skin, which caused him to fold his arms as he continued out to _his_ field.

"_It's all mine!_" Tom thought to himself as he stared at the long forgotten farm in front of him. This was the first time he was able to get a good look at his new property. Besides his 'house' there were three other buildings, each looked more ancient than the next. A few yards from where he would be living was barn, and across from that the food storage building. The third building, a chicken coop, was located nearest the small pond. But Tom still smiled as he thought of the endless possibilities that he could accomplish once this farm was up and running.

"Guess I'll go around and introduce myself." He said to himself. There wasn't much else to do on the farm for now. All needed supplies were ordered and (hopefully) being delivered. Tom strode out to the main road of Forget-Me-Not Valley, and to his horror, saw a massive woman approaching him. In a booming voice she said "Hello there!" and she was holding a large basket of vegetables and what looked like, bags of seeds. She had curly orange hair tied back in a loose ponytail and a large yellow apron that was clearly frequently used. "Welcome to the valley, the name's Vesta" she said cheerfully. Still scared shitless, Tom managed a "Thank you" and soon had the basket she was holding shoved into his arms. "I run the other farm aroun' here. So here's a lil' house warmin' gift." Tom nodded slowly and the woman was back on the way that she had come.

After watching her walk a few more feet he looked back down at the succulent vegetables in the wicker basket. Tom dashed back through the gates into his farm and flung himself into his shack. In the corner of his home, there was a burner, and a sink, not the ideal kitchen. "FOOD!" he cried, scrounging up an old skillet and setting it on the lit burner. Venturing into a shelf he pulled out a large knife and began to chop the onion and bell pepper that was in the gift basket. Tossing it all into the now sizzling skillet, he fried up the vegetables and quickly ate them right out of the pan. He wasn't the best cook, but hey, it was food.

With a full stomach he once again left the house in an attempt to go through with his first plan, introductions. Back where he had met Vesta, there was a small bridge over a rushing river. He peered over the edge of the river and saw many fish darting in all directions. He'd never seen anything like this in the city. Suddenly, a faint giggle came from behind him. Tom whipped around and his eyes rested upon a beautiful girl. She had ebony hair that rested on her shoulders and smooth skin. Her magnificent jade eyes examined him curiously before saying in a sweet and soft tone "What are you doing down there?"


End file.
